Summer Heat HOTTAHOTTA!
by lady rae
Summary: Will WeiB,Schrient and Schwartz last against each other of a week??


SUMMER HEAT HOTTA-HOTTA  
  
By lady rae  
  
Omi: *wearing a sweater* It's sooo cold!!!  
Ken: Yeah! I don't feel like it's summer.  
Youhji: *turning off the aircon* What's with this heat??  
uhhhhh.....cold?  
Aya: ........  
*********  
Cold stroke Japan! With some unexplained reasons,   
summer was not the usual climate. More of a long winter. The WeiB   
decided to go to a private beach house. In no time, they went to   
the said place. But, they must share it with two other groups.  
  
Omi: No biggie! As long as we have our own rooms  
Ken: Well too bad. There's three beds in one room!  
*looked at the booklet*  
Omi: *dropping his baggages down* Nani??  
Aya: *looking around the house*............  
Omi: Then let's just leave and look for another place to stay!!  
Ken: *hits Omi with his waist bag* You made me spend 6,000 yen of my   
savings for this stupid vacation and you just wanna go because you   
have a room mate?!!!!  
Omi: *bows down* Gomen Ne!!!!  
Youhji: *lights a cigar* Well who's gonna stay with us?  
*********  
While the assasins started fixing their clothes and looked for their  
room keys, the second party arrives.   
Noisily they walked in front of the door..  
  
Schuldrich: *at the other side of the door* Here we are!  
Farfarello: *opens the door/ examins the room* .......  
Nagi: *poking his head from Crawfords back* It's kinda small.....  
Crawford: *bashed Nagi-kuns head with his hand* Wanna stay outside?  
Nagi: *Shook his head from left to right* Iie....  
Crawford: *Walks in the room* Good.  
Farfarello: Hmmm.......someones here.....  
Nagi: *smiling while making all of the Schwart's baggages float*  
Must be the other group the travel agent told us!  
Omi: *came in the lobby from the kitchen* Aya?! Where will i put.....  
Omi & Nagi: *looked at each other, pointed at each other and screams*  
Youhji: *came in from the comfort room* Omi you're freaking out again...  
Schuldrich: *noticed Youhji coming in the lobby* They didn't tell   
me that THEY were the other group!!!!  
Ken: *came in from the sala* Oi, Oi what's going.....HEY!!!  
Crawford: *smiles and takes off his glasses* Hey....  
Aya: *went out of his room*..........*comes back in/locks the door*  
Schuldrich: *laughs* what a coincidence! Well...who could the third  
group ever be......  
*********  
While the two groups were looking at each other, the third group came..  
  
Tot: I wanna go in first!!!  
Hell: OK....here! *opens the door*  
Tot: *jumps in* YEHEYYYY!!  
Neu: *looked at the seven guys* Well i guess the others are here...  
Tot: *saw Nagi and squeals* NAAAGII-KUUUNN!!!  
Nagi: *blushes and waves* Hi Tot....  
Schoen: *held Tot's pulse* Tot! Control yourself!!  
Tot: *sighs* But....but...i just wanna say hi...  
Hell: *carries her bag* well let's unpack.  
Youhji: *smiles* Yeah we better go do that too right? Omi...Ken...  
Omi: uh!  
Ken: h...HAI!  
Schuldrich: *grabs his bag* Let's go!  
*********  
The three groups made their way to their rooms but....  
  
Tot: 202? *looks at the number plate on top of the doors*  
Hmmm.....202.....202...HERE!! *went in the door*  
*********  
Hell: 199, this must be it..*goes in the room*  
*********  
Schoen: 200 *opens the door, screams*  
All: *looked at her*  
Schoen: Don't tell me I have to share my room with AYA!!!!  
Farfarello: *came in the room* And me *shows his key number*  
Schoen: *looks for Hell* Hell let's trade!!!  
Hell: *sticks out her tongue* Sorry!!!  
Schoen: But...but...  
Aya: *turns around from the bed to face Schoen* Uresai!!  
Schoen: .........  
*********  
Neu: 203....Here *opens the door saw Ken*  
Ken: 203...YOU?!!!  
Neu: Got a problem with that?  
Ken: N...no...  
Neu: Good!  
Ken: *rolled his eyes* This is gonna be a long week.....  
Schuldrich: 203...hmmm...*opens the door* Well there's my room mates..  
*shouts at Nagi* NAGI..FOUND YOUR ROOM YET?!!!  
*********  
Nagi: *concentrating* 199....199  
Youhji: *taps Nagi on his shoulder* Hey...let's trade *whinks*  
Nagi: *confused* uhhh......OK?  
Youhji: *grabbed Nagi's keys* Thanks!! Here!  
Nagi: *catches the key* 202??..Sounds familiar...*opens the door*  
Tot: *saw Nagi and jumped on her bed* Nagi-kun!!!  
Nagi: *blushes and waves*   
Omi: *came in the same room* I thought so....Why did I let Aya get me into this?!!!  
*********  
Youhji: *opens the door* Hey everyone!!!  
Crawford: *fixing his drawer* ..........Baka!!  
Hell: *Unpacking* .......HMP!!  
Youhji: *Scratches his head* Heh.....Tough crowd.....  
*********  
  
Everyone unpacked their one week baggages,   
looked for their beds and tried to sleep.  
  
*********  
Youhji: *sleep talkig* ok.......that's....it...hehe......m...masaka!!   
*snoars*  
Crawford & Hell: *covered their ears with their pollows*  
Hell: *whispering* Crawford...can't you make him SHUT UP?!!!  
Crawford: Grrrrrrr......URESAI!!!! *throws the pillow at Youhji's face*  
Hell: Is it over?.....*uncovering her ears*  
Crawford: .......I guess so......  
Youhji: *started to sleep talk again*  
Crawford & Hell: K'suo!!!!!  
*********  
Ken: ...........  
Schuldrich: *whispering* hey Hell......  
Hell: *whispering* Schu-schu......  
Ken: *waking up* Ne?.......  
Hel: *moaning*  
Ken: *whispering* I...ie...  
Schuldrich: Oh...yeaah.....  
Ken: Try not to listen.....sleep sleeppp.....  
*********  
Farfarello: *creeping out the room*  
Schoen: *woke up* huh? where's Farfie going?? Hey Aya wake up   
*went to Aya's bed and shook the sleeping assasin*  
Aya: *Waking up* Uresai!! He just wants to kill a cat or dog.   
Now..Let me sleep! *returns to his sleep*  
*********  
  
The second day of their one week vacation came. Morning....  
There was a sudden comotin in Nagi,Tot and Omi's room  
  
Nagi: *streches* What a night!! Huh?? *felt something beside him*  
Omi: *yawns and sits up* Good........HEY!! *gasp*  
Tot: *embracing Nagi-kun/ giggles*  
Nagi: *frustrated* I...It's not what you think!!!  
Omi: *screams* KYAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone heard the scream, they made their way to the room.....  
  
Crawford: Hah?!!!! Nagi?!!!!  
Nagi: *trying to explain* I....it's really....not....  
Schuldrich: *tying his robe* We know...we know.....little baby  
Nagi would never do that...can he...can he...  
*laughs/walks out of the room*  
Nagi: Ok that's enough! *frowns*  
Crawford: At least we believe you! *walks out the room*  
Tot: *Wakes up* OHAYO!!! *looks around* HI EVERYONE!!!!  
Hell: *faces the Schrient girls* Tot's sleepwalking again!  
Schoen: Well, what else is new??  
Youhji: I better go get me some coffee!! *yawns*  
Ken: *went to Omi's bed/slapped him on the left cheek* Hey wake up!  
Omi: *startled* Huh......oh.....OK!  
*********  
  
Day three......In the kitchen...early morning..  
  
Schoen: *opens the cup board* Where's the damn coffee?!!!!  
*looks ay Aya*  
Aya: *using the coffee* Wait for your turn......  
Schoen: *Holds her hair* YAHHHHHH!!!!  
Aya: .......*Gives her the coffee* Here......Im done....  
Schoen: *Looks at Aya disgusted/took the coffee* AHHH!!!  
I......HATE......YOU!!!!  
Aya: ....Tch...*drinks his coffee*  
*********  
  
Day four......at the bathroom......after lunch...  
  
Youhji: *tries to open the door/locked* Sh.....Hey I need to take   
my BATH now!!!  
Omi: *Came from his room holding "IT" in* Lemme go first  
Pleasssssse?!!!!  
Youhji: *banging the door* I was here first...HEY YOU DONE YET?!!!  
Nagi: *came in/reading a newspaper* Hey.....a line...but....  
I need.....it...soon.  
Youhji: *bangs the door* OPEN THE DOOR!!! I NEED TO TAKE MY SHOWER!!!  
Omi: *jumps up and down* Y...Yeah! Pleasssseee!!!!  
Nagi: *stops reading* uh..oh.....HURRRYYYY!!!!*drops the newspaper*  
Youhji,Omi & Nagi: *bangs the door* COMMON!! OPEN UP!!!  
Hell: *opens the door* All yours guys...  
Schuldrich: *follows* Yeah!...All yours!  
Youhji,Omi & Nagi: *looks at each other in shock/ then raced towards  
the bathroom door*  
Schuldrich: *looks around* oh yeah one more thing....there's no  
more water! Chow!  
Youhji,Omi & Nagi: *stops* N.....NANIIIII?!!!!!  
*********  
  
Day five.......on the computer/laptop......afternoon.....  
  
Omi: *surfing the net* hmmm......this is interesting.....  
Farfarello: *looks at the monitor*...Iie....it's BORING!!!   
Neu: *pushes Farfie* Yeah let ME do it!  
Frafarello: No ME! *grabs the laptop*  
Neu: ME!!! *pulled the laptop*  
Omi: *tried to stop them* NO!!! Stop!! you might pull.....  
  
The plug was pulled..and so was the monitor from the keyboard...  
  
Omi: *sniffs* ........  
Farfarello: I think Crawford is calling me...*runs out of the room*  
Neu: Ummm.....me to......bye Omi.....*runs out of the room*  
Omi: *sniffs*........  
*********  
  
Day six......on teh sala.......evening/before dinner..  
  
Ken: *sits down the sofa* Ahhh....all mine...*gets the remote  
and opens the TV* COOLL!! A Soccer final just in time   
*puts remote down*  
Crawford: *sits beside Ken, changes the channel* Much better...  
Ken: Hey I was WATCHING that *grabs remote from Crawford*  
Crawford: *grabs the remote* REALLY?!!  
Ken: *Grabs it again* REALLY!!  
Crawford: *stands up* So you wanna make something out of it?!!  
Ken: *stans up* Bring it on!!!!  
  
The two started to fight....Ken unleashed his Bugnuk while Carwford  
evaded every blow his adversary gave....it was a long battle....   
the sofa was a wreck but they both tried no to hit the TV......  
Suddenly.....  
  
Tot: *jumps on the sofa* YEHEY!!!! TVVV!!! *gets the remote  
Ken: *breathless*.......Oh great!! The TV's all yours   
*went out of the room*  
Tot: Ok!!! Bu-Bay!!!!*watches TV*  
Crawford:.........*steps out the room*  
*********  
  
Last day came. Teh moment they all waited for. Everyone packed up  
their clothes and belongings.....  
  
Neu: *Packing her bags* THANK GOD we're leaving this hell hole!!  
Schoen: *waiting for Neu outside her room* Yeah!  
  
Everyone was at the lobby....  
  
Ken: *holdong his baggages* I can't wait to get back home!!  
Aya: Yeah....There I could solo my coffee..*looks at Schoen*  
Schoen: *points at Aya* I really really REALLY HATE YOU!!  
Aya: *rolls his eyes*........  
  
Then Omi came in with unexpected news....he was panicking..  
  
Omi: *jumping up and down* We haev a problem!!  
Youhji: *scratching his head* What is it now?!!  
Omi: *pointing at the closed window* Look OUTSIDE!!  
  
They all went to the windows as they opend it......  
  
All: *Screams* NANIIIII?!!!!!! A SNOW STORM?!!! IIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!  
  
*********  
*********  
Epilogue  
Nagi: Choto.....Mate....Isn't it a bit weird?...  
Snow storm on a summer day?  
All: URESSAII!!!!  
Nagi: Sumimasen!!! *placed both of his hands on his mouth*  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
****  
**  
*  
Well that's the end of my first posted fanfic!! Special Arigato  
to Ayane for encouraging me to do this!! please review my work  
hope you all like it!! 


End file.
